BlazBlue Alter Memory
Masashi Minetori Takashi Hanawa James Cameron Gale Anne Hurd Lauren Shuler Donner Zack Snyder Deborah Snyder Simon Kinerg | writer = Eugenia Bostwick-Singer Terry Rossio John Francis Daley Jonathan Goldstein Jeff Nathanson Linda Woolverton Screenplay Translation: Deko Akao | music = James Newton Howard Ramin Djawadi (themes) | studio = Hoods Entertainment Team KG Universal Television Universal Animation Studios Lightstorm Entertainment Valhalla Entertainment Cruel & Unusual Films Kinberg Genre | licensee = AUS: Madman Entertainment NA: Funimation / Universal Studios Home Entertainment | network = Tokyo MX, TV Osaka, TV Aichi | network_en = | first = October 8, 2013 | last = December 24, 2013 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = #Episode list }} is a 2013 anime series which premiered in Japan on October 8, 2013. It is based on the video games ''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger and BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Funimation and Universal Studios has licensed the anime for streaming and home video release in North America. Plot In the year 2199, humanity eagerly waits for the dawn of the new century, following the end of a series of devastating magic wars. Word spreads that Ragna the Bloodedge, an SS-class rebel with the highest ever bounty on his head and a powerful form of Ars Magus known as the "Azure Grimoire", has appeared in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. To collect the bounty and his Azure Grimoire, a motley array of fighters converge on Kagutsuchi. Characters ; : Ragna the Bloodedge is a wanted criminal with an extraordinarily large bounty on his head (well in the trillions) for attempting to destroy the Novus Orbis Librarium, and is Jin and Saya's older brother. His right arm is prosthetic and contains the powerful "Azure Grimoire", or "BlazBlue". ; : Jin Kisaragi is a former Major and 4th Thaumaturgist Squadron Commander of the Novus Orbis Librarium, and Ragna and Saya's brother. He wields the Nox Nyctores "Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa" sword. ; / : Noel Vermillion is a former lieutenant of the Novus Orbis Librarium who was assigned to return the AWOL Jin Kisaragi to his post. In reality, she's a Murakumo Unit known as Mu-12. She wields the Nox Nyctores "Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk" revolvers. ; : Rachel Alucard is the head of the Alucard vampire clan. She is the current owner of the "Tsukuyomi Unit". ; : Nago is Rachel's black transmogrifying cat that speaks and acts just as snobbishly as her. He is often seen in umbrella form but he could also morph into and be used as either a Lobelia (bat lance) cannon or a comfy chair. ; : Gii is Rachel's stout red bat familiar. He is often burdened by Rachel's orders during teatime, or her fits wherein she has the penchant of either using him as a footrest or pinching his cheek. ; : Taokaka is a respected warrior of the Kaka clan, who is attempting to apprehend Ragna the Bloodedge and use the bounty to secure a new home-land for the Kaka. ; : Iron Tager is a Sector Seven professor who has been mechanically enhanced to perform field-work. ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : Hakumen is one of the Six Heroes whom defeated the Black Beast. In truth, Hakumen is Jin's future self, whose soul was bound to the Susano'o unit after falling into the Gates of Sheol and saved by Rachel. ; : ; : Tsubaki Yayoi is Jin Kisaragi's childhood friend, Noel Vermillion, Carl Clover and Makoto Nanaya's former roommate from the Military Academy, and a major of the non-official Novus Orbis Librarium's Zero Squadron. ; : ; / : Hazama is a captain of Novus Orbis Librarium's Intelligence Department. In reality, his real name is Yuki Terumi, a former member of the Six Heroes who betrayed them, and the one whom responsible for kidnapping Saya and had Jin being mind controlled by Yukianesa. ; : Makoto Nanaya is a former classmate of Tsubaki Yayoi, Carl Clover, Noel Vermillion, and Jin Kisaragi from the Military Academy. She is a squirrel beastkin. ; : Rachel's servant and one of the Six Heroes. He is a wolf beastkin. ; : ; : Relius Clover is the father of Carl Clover and Ada Clover as well as the husband of Ignis. ; : Kokonoe is a scientist at Sector Seven, and an important supporting character in the BlazBlue series. She is the daughter of Six Heroes Jubei and Nine. ; : Jubei, also known as Mitsuyoshi, is one of the Six Heroes and Ragna's master who battled the Black Beast alongside Hakumen. He is a cat beastkin. ; : Litchi's assistant in the clinic. ; : Saya is the younger sister to both Jin and Ragna. She was born with a frail body, and throughout her life, she was bullied by her brother Jin. Her other brother, Ragna, was much more caring, spent much time with her. Jin grew jealous of the relationship Ragna and Saya shared, and eventually attempted to kill her, immediately after she gave Jin the Nox Nyctores, Yukianesa. She is somehow possessed by an entity known as Izanami and was kidnapped by Yūki Terumi that day, and being given unconscious to Relius Clover under Izanami's order. ; : ; : The imperator of the NOL. She had Hazama and Relius kidnap Saya and made her into her vessel. Episode list References External links * * Category:2013 anime television series Category:2013 Japanese television series debuts Category:2013 Japanese television series endings Category:Anime television series based on video games Category:Funimation Category:Hoods Entertainment Category:Japanese science fiction television series Category:Television series set in the 22nd century Category:Tokyo MX shows Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television series by Universal Animation Studios Category:Films produced by James Cameron Category:Films produced by Gale Anne Hurd Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Zack Snyder Category:Films produced by Deborah Snyder Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films produced by David Kirschner Category:Films produced by Raffaella De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Richard Donner Category:Anime composed by James Newton Howard Category:Anime composed by Sven Faulconer Category:Anime composed by Sunna Wehrmeijer